Another Chance
by Twilight Dove
Summary: A oneshot!  Rei has come to terms with his feelings for a certain girl whom he's hurt so much.  But the problem is, will she give him another chance?  R&R AYAXREI


**I can't believe I made another story without yet finishing my other story. But anyway for the readers of "The Story Goes On" sorry for not updating it but as for now I hope you'll like this one-shot fanfic. **

**To cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE just want to say I liked chapter 5&6 of your story, I just don't have time to drop a review. Keep Updating!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I'm just borrowing the characters from GALS!**

**Anyway on with the story...  
**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**by:**

**TwilighT DovE **

Everything changed after Rei hesitantly admitted to Aya that he liked Ran. And somehow he missed the way everything was before—he missed the way Aya smiled at him as if he didn't hurt her in every way he could, he missed the way she tailed him as if he's even worth her time; he missed everything about her. But why?—does he love her? Or was it all mercy, he's feeling? Whatever it was, it's surely driving him nuts.

There were times, he happened to see her with the gals, but there was something so different about her—she's ignoring him, or at least that's what he felt. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her sparkling eyes, he could see the pain reflecting through it and somehow it made him feel guilty—or was it just guilt?

But just when you think everything is complicated enough, you'd realize everything is much more complicated that it already seemed to be. Everyday, every hour, every minute—slowly he was beginning to realize a feeling he never had for the girl he just rejected. Perhaps the saying was true; that you'll only realize a person's worth when you already lose her—or at least it's true in his case. But he didn't want to admit it because it made him feel like a fool—which was true, in a way.

He tried many times, to suppress whatever foolishness he thought he was feeling—but he's efforts had done nothing against what they call; love. He's cold exterior remained the same without a hint of lovesickness, but heck, he was always so good at hiding his emotions. But one thing's for sure—he couldn't fool himself; no one can. Denying something to yourself is just a vague way of admitting it.

Then one supposed typical morning, he finally came into terms with his feelings. Just like that—he woke up realizing that denial was over and that whether he admitted it or not, his feelings would never change. He realized he love her—how?—because he was afraid to accept the fact that she had given up on him; on them. Again, he was trying to fool himself; into making himself believe that Aya just needed time and that one day no matter how distant she'd get from him, one day, she'd return. And so he waited, because he didn't have enough strength to go and admit things to her. It was understandable—after all that happened between them, perhaps even if Rei had told her, "ashiteru" it would all seem as a joke to her.

It was another exhausting afternoon with Ran and her friends. Rei wasn't supposed to come but he did because he wanted to talk to her. Aya avoided her—the only word that came from her mouth that was directed to him was, "hi," which didn't seem to be a sincere one. It was obvious that she just did that to avoid any suspicions from her friends—especially Ran. And because he knew the truth, it hurt him beyond any word from her.

Finally, fate decided to make way for the two lovers—make way, but not reconcile. "Aya," he called her from behind as all the others (Ran, Miyu, Yuuya and Tatsukichi) hurried off, to give them both the time of their life—where choices are to be chosen and where decisions would change the path their life was taking. She stopped but didn't bother look back—being the timid girl she had always been, looking back and starring at the guy she loves was more than what she could handle.

No words were spoken as silence engulfed them on a seemingly endless minute. "What do you want Rei?" She broke the awkward silence, determined to get as far as she could from him immediately. Rei was the only one she first loved and she knew she'd never love anyone any more than she loved Rei, but he never loved her, she thought and for that she knew she was bound to forget him no matter what hell it would take her.

"Another chance?"—was all he could say. No more explanations needed; Aya isn't stupid. There was another long silence—a simple question but a hard decision. He was expecting that she'd say yes because she's Aya and the Aya he knew love him so much to give him another chance.

Her back was facing him and for that, he couldn't see the crystal-colored fluid that ran down her eyes. She was crying—was it happiness?—or probably fear that she'd wake up to realize it's just a dream? But no it wasn't. She wanted to say yes but deep inside her she knew it wasn't right. Nothing was right in their relationship from the very beginning and going on with something that was never right would just make everything worse than it already is. Its better she'd let go when she still could than waiting for her love for him to bloom until she could no longer live without him.

He waited for her reply, prepared to feel the happiness of having her back. But he was wrong and he was bound to know that. Aya started walking away, with her head bowed down and with uncontrolled tears tracing her forlorn face. "Aya," he called without taking a step forward, watching her back retreat.

And then she said it; the word that could change the course of their life—"Pardon." It was just a whisper but the effect it had on both of them was beyond explanation. She walked away, leaving the thunder-struck Rei, grieving behind his still blank expression.

Another chance?—was it that hard for her to give it? In any case, it was his fault for letting her go and for hurting her.

"_Another chance?"_—then his eyes sweat with tears he could no longer suppress within his uncaring exterior—_"Another chance, Aya?"_

**End_  
_**

* * *

**Like it? I hope so. Anyway just R&R! And thanks for reading  
**


End file.
